The Lost colony
by AJMarks
Summary: The Fleet comes across strange signals coming from in front of them. Commander Adama sends out a patrol to investigate, but what they find is beyond what they had imagined. A group of highly advanced humans, who are they, and what are they hiding.


Disclaimers: Typical, I don't own BDG, yada, yada.

The Lost Colony  
By  
AJ Marks

"Commander's log, it's been four yehrans since the last contact with the Cylons. My people have settled in as well as can be expected despite the problems with many ships. I received the reports yesterday of our food supply. It's not good, but better than when we first started this trip. Our three Argo ships are providing food constantly now but meat is scarce.

"I fear it will only be a matter of time before people get too restless. I've thought about allowing groups to planets for exercise but I don't know as I am waiting for the fuel reports."

Adama paused in his report to think about that. He had discussed that matter with everyone in the command staff and so far they all had thought the same thing. It would be a good boost for moral in the fleet to breathe fresh air and have space for a while.

Even on board the Galactica personal space was cramped.

"Commander Adama," the communicator chirped.

Adama sighed slightly before answering it. "Adama here."

"Sir, you better come to the bridge, we're receiving some strange signals."

"I'll be right there," Adama stated stretching slightly before heading to the bridge. He hoped the signals were not Cylon in origin.

He stepped onto the bridge seeing a mass of energy unlike he had seen in a while. He quickly stepped up to where Tigh was to evaluate the situation.

"It just appeared commander," Tigh said.

Adama glanced at the screens noticing that the Galactica had picked up low level transmissions. He quickly looked at them realizing that they did not appear Cylon in origin.

"What do you make of it?" Adama asked.

"I don't' know commander, it's not Cylon," Tigh said. "It could be another advanced civilization."

Adama thought about that for a few seconds thinking about the different possibilities.

"It very well could be Earth," Tigh finally said. The thought rolled around in Adama's mind.

"If that's the case, then we need to know what is out there," Adama said. "Send a patrol out that direction."

"Yes sir," Tigh replied.

* * *

Apollo felt the viper accelerate out of the launch tube as seconds later his wingmate followed. Apollo turned slightly heading in the direction of the signals.

"You want to tell me why I'm here and not Starbuck?" Boomer's voice asked.

"Because, Starbuck doesn't have your knowledge for this patrol," Apollo replied. He also knew it might be a first contact situation. His father had explained that out there somewhere a civilization was sending messages.

"All right, I'll check it out when the signals get stronger," Boomer said falling silent for several seconds as they cleared the fleet heading in the direction of the strange signals.

Apollo really had no idea what they might find, or if they would even find anything worth reporting back about.

They continued along as Apollo kept an eye out for the signals. They were not constant and appeared mote like bursts.

"Strange," Boomer finally replied.

"What?" Apollo asked wondering what Boomer had found out.

"These signals, the frequency is short ranged and break up easily, or at least they should which is why we don't use them. If you can keep it together it's a very effective way to communicate. We tried to develop it but couldn't get a good range with them," Boomer said. "Whoever is sending these, they have a much more advanced communications system."

Apollo thought about that before replying. "So they might be very close?"

"Yeah, probably in the next system, and recent," Boomer replied.

Apollo felt butterflies in his stomach with that knowledge. He would be encountering an unknown race or perhaps Earth. Either way he would know shortly.

* * *

"Commander, I think you better see this."

Commander David brought up the screen from the scanners at his command chair looking at what the scanner operator had mentioned. He looked at the screen for a few seconds in disbelief not sure he really saw what he thought he saw.

"Confirm this reading," the commander said.

"All systems are operating within perimeters," the reply came back.

"I see, send burst to HQ about this, what are our orders?"

"Understood commander."

The bridge waited in silence until the reply came back rather quickly. He quickly read though the message before swallowing slightly .

"Make contact."

* * *

Apollo continued monitoring the signals and he thought they were getting closer but nothing was on their scanners yet. He knew they were about to reach the edge of their patrol endurance and still had not found anything.

"Boomer, you find anything?" Apollo asked.

"No, but the signals are getting stronger," Boomer replied.

Apollo thought about that when a sudden burst of signals hit them.

"What the frack?" he heard Boomer shout. However before Apollo could reply a new voice came though his speakers.

"Unknown fighters, identify yourselves," the commanding voice said.

Apollo realized that first contact would now be made and flicked his communicator on. "This is Flight leader Apollo of the Battlestar Galactica and Lieutenant Boomer."

There was silence that stretched out for several seconds before a reply came back.

"Maintain course, do not deviate," the reply came back.

"What the…" Apollo thought wondering what he had gotten himself into.

"Real friendly, remind me to thank you for this patrol," Boomer replied.

"Yeah, can't say I'm too thrilled about this either," Apollo replied. He began making different plans for everything that might happen. He even thought about just turning around.

His scanners suddenly indicated a ship in front of them.

"You see that?" Boomer said.

"Yeah," Apollo replied not sure he wanted to see the ship or not.

"Proceed on the following course," the voice said again relaying instructions for them. Apollo realized the instructions were not only landing instructions but very familiar to what they currently used.

Apollo turned his viper slowly following the instructions as the ship started to come into view. He watched the dark shape slowly take shape. It appeared long, with two landing bays along the sides merged into the sides of the ship. The entire hull of the ship appeared smooth except for the hanger openings. It also had a vaguely battlestar shape but no large engines making him wonder how the ships moved.

He maneuvered his viper into the hanger landing with no problem as his viper was moved out of the way. Boomer's viper followed and he finally had time to look around the hanger. It looked similar to the Galactica's, except the fighters were more cone shaped with no noticeable cockpit or window to see what was going on.

He then realized that it appeared humans were working all around. He wondered if perhaps they had found Earth. He climbed out of the cockpit watching as Boomer's viper pulled up next to his and he climbed out. He looked around noticing that people seemed to be staring at him in wonder and awe. It felt slightly uncomfortable to him.

"Well, this is comfortable," Boomer said walking up next to him.

"Yeah, I'm wondering what's going on here as well," Apollo replied as the doors opened allowing a man to walk into the room followed by several others. They also stopped at seeing them.

"If they are from Earth they might be shocked to see humans," Apollo whispered to Boomer. It would make sense especially if Earth did not remember Kobal. He would wait to see what would happen next.

* * *

"Commander."

"What is it?" Adama asked wondering what had happened now.

"We've received word that the patrol has encountered a ship and they've been ordered to land," Omega replied.

Adama sighed wondering how bad this would get.

"Were they under attack?" Adama asked.

"No," Omega replied.

Adama sat back knowing that they would have to wait to hear what happened. So far the news was not bad, but the news indicated the patrol had encountered someone out there.

"Any orders?" Tigh asked.

Adama thought about that for several seconds. He went though several different plans before finally replying.

"No, we conserve fuel and resources. We also have no idea if they are even hostile or not," Adama finally replied. The last thing he wanted to do while Apollo and Boomer were on board their ship was act in any way that might threaten their lives, or the lives of everyone in the fleet.

* * *

Apollo watched as the man walked up to him and Boomer. He appeared to be the commander of the ship and he seemed to have the same shocked look as the rest of the crew.

"By the ancients," the man finally whispered. "It's true!"

Apollo frowned slightly looking over at Boomer who shrugged as well.

"Um, what's true?" Apollo asked. The question seemed to snap the man out of his stupor.

"Ah, well, nothing that's important," he said. "Excuse me a second."

Apollo watched as he dragged another man away, quickly whispered something to him before the younger man went running off to do something.

"Sorry about that, I'm Commander David and this is the, uh, Deadalus," the man said.

"Captain Apollo, strike leader of the Battlestar Galactica and this is Lieutenant Boomer," Apollo said, seeing the man visibly react to their names, before quickly covering it up. Apollo began to wonder what was going on.

"Perhaps we should head to a more comfortable spot," David said.

"Sounds good, I'd like to contact my ship, let them know I'm all right," Apollo said.

"Of course, we can do that in the room, I think you'll find everything to your liking," David replied.

Apollo and Boomer followed the commander down the hallway and into one of the elevator shafts, before finally into what appeared to be a briefing room. They looked at each other before sitting down, wondering what might happen next. David sat down across from them, with an expression that Apollo was not sure about.

"Captain Apollo, Lieutenant Boomer, I think it's safe to say we probably have a lot questions for each other," David said.

"We do, the most pressing, are you human?" Apollo asked, to which the man chuckled slightly at that.

"Yes, we are," David replied.

"Are you from Earth?" Apollo asked, hope filling his soul. Such news, and the fact they appeared advanced, could be a huge benefit to them.

"Ah, no," David said, dashing Apollo's hope.

"Then who are you?" Apollo asked.

"That, I think, is the most difficult question in the universe right now," David replied confusing Apollo, who shared a brief glance with Boomer.

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked.

"I think, yes, that the most simple explanation is that we're also from the Colonies," David answered, hesitantly as he seemed to struggle with the question.

"How long ago?" Boomer asked.

"Since before the war with the Cylons," David stated shocking Apollo.

"You know about the war with the Cylons?" Apollo said, wondering if they might help after all.

"Of course," David said, before looking like he suddenly should not have said anything. "Perhaps we should have our leaders meet each other. I'm sure they can answer your questions a lot better than I am qualified to."

"Sounds good," Apollo said, knowing that something had to be going on. He only needed to figure that out.

"Excellent, I'm sure my leaders can't wait," David said standing up.

Apollo stood following David back to his viper. As they exited onto the hanger floor a young tech walked up to David.

"We've refueled the vipers, as you ordered sir," the tech said with a salute but not before glancing over at Boomer and Apollo

"Excellent," David said. Apollo watched as David turned back towards him and Boomer. "Let commander, uh, your commander know that," he paused slightly before continuing, "that he can contact us on your normal frequencies in this direction, we shall head in your fleet's direction."

"All right," Apollo said ready to leave. Something very strange was going on, and he had the feeling that his father would be very interested in hearing about all of this. They blasted off shortly afterwards, heading back to the fleet with some interesting news that Apollo hoped would turn out to be good news.

* * *

Adama sat down looking over at Boomer and Apollo, who were already sitting. They had returned to the Galactica without saying much, other than they were fine. That was a bit unusual in Adama's mind, but now that they were sitting there he felt relieved they were fine.

"So, what happened?" Adama asked, hoping to get the bottom of the situation quickly.

"Well, we were ordered to land on their ship, and correct me if I'm wrong Boomer, but they appeared highly advanced," Apollo said.

"That's what I saw," Boomer said. "I also got the distinct impression they were hiding something."

"Yeah, I got that too," Apollo said.

Adama leaned back slightly, listening in on the conversation. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I think they knew who we were," Apollo said. "When we introduced ourselves they appeared to visibly react to our names."

"And did you catch the tech state our vipers had been fueled?" Boomer said.

"Yeah, I don't recall telling them that name, do you?" Apollo asked.

"No," Boomer replied.

"Are they from Earth?" Adama asked. It really was the most important question on his mind. The other questions would fall into place after that.

"No, they claim the Colonies," Boomer said.

"Before the war started," Apollo clarified much to Adama's disbelief.

"I'd have to check the records of that, but it might be possible," Adama stated, thinking about that. Could that actually be true? A group of Colonials that left that long ago and it was true that some groups had been forgotten. What he did not like, was the fact that they seemed to know so much about them.

"They also mentioned the fleet, like they know about it," Apollo said, causing Adama even more concern.

"Well, we might have appeared on their scanners. Do they wish to meet with us?" Adama asked. He hoped to gain more information about the group, and who they really were.

"Yes, Commander David said he would meet with his leaders and then meet with us again," Apollo said.

"They also can communicate on our frequencies," Boomer said. "So they can listen in on our communications, and might even be able to break our communications depending on how advanced they are."

"I see," Adama said thinking about everything he heard learned. "I guess then we wait to see what happens next. I want all squadrons on rotating alert readiness."

"Understood," Apollo said.

Adama stood and walked out, hoping that they might have a new ally, and not an enemy. If they left the colonies because of something other than exploration, things could get complicated.

* * *

Apollo walked into the rec room, where a large number of pilots were already sitting. They all seemed to look at both him and Boomer, as they walked into the room. Not surprisingly it was Starbuck who spoke up first.

"So, what happened, did you really meet someone?" Starbuck asked, where he sat beside Cassiopeia.

Apollo grabbed a drink, with Boomer right behind him, as they sat down at the same table as Starbuck. The room had gone quiet waiting for their answer.

"Yeah, we did," Apollo replied, not sure how much to tell them, or if they would even believe it.

"And it was strange," Boomer said.

"How?" Cassiopeia asked, before anyone else could ask the question.

"They seemed to know a lot about us," Apollo said.

"Did you get the impression David seemed to catch himself before saying something, or a look like he said too much," Boomer said.

"Yeah" Apollo said, thinking about that.

"Can they read minds?" Sheba asked.

"That might be," Apollo said.

"Someone similar to Count Ilbis maybe," Sheba stated.

Apollo thought about that for a few seconds. It might be but then again they did not have the same sinister feel about them. They seemed to be extremely cautious and something else he could not place.

"Well, what has the commander decided and are they going to help us out a bit?" Greenbean asked.

"You know, that's a good question, I got the feeling they will help us," Boomer said.

"Yeah, they did seem that way," Apollo stated. "They fueled our vipers without asking."

"They knew how?" Jolly asked.

"Um, yeah, they did," Apollo said slowly, thinking about that as well. Nothing made any sense.

"This is getting confusing," Starbuck finally said. "I'm glad I didn't go now."

"Well, they said they will be coming over to talk with us, and the commander wants us on rotating alert until we can figure out what's going on," Apollo said.

"Great," Apollo heard one pilot mumble. He already thought the same thing. They would have to wait to see what might happen next.

* * *

Adama stood on the hanger, along with several other members of the Council of Twelve, waiting for the shuttle to land from the unknown group. Also standing nearby were Apollo, Boomer, Starbuck, Sheba and Cassiopeia, waiting to see what might happen as well. The contact indicated that several leaders of their council were coming over, along with Commander David the same person who Apollo and Boomer had met with.

He watched a shuttle land in the hanger then shut down and the door finally opened allowing the passengers out of the shuttle. A man dressed in blue walked out, and Adama recognized the commander's uniform which he thought was a bit strange, but said nothing. Behind him, a woman with blonde hair and attractive, followed by an older bald man and finally a man with salt and pepper hair.

Apollo stepped forward, having been the one who had contact with the group already.

"Captain Apollo, it's good to see you again," the man dressed in blue said.

"Commander David, this is Commander Adama, commander of the Galactica," Apollo said making introductions.

"Hello commander, it's a pleasure," David said.

"Commander," Adama said, shaking the man's hand.

"These are three members of our ruling council, Lady Cassiopeia, and Lords Coronus and Isaac" David said.

"Welcome aboard the Galactica," Adama said. "May I introduce a few of our council members as well, Sire Domra, and Siress Tinia along with Lieutenants Boomer, Starbuck and Sheba and one of our medtechs, Cassiopeia."

Adama thought he saw a reaction when he mentioned Cassiopeia's name from a few of the people in front of him. He made a mental note of that as another quirk from the group as Apollo and Boomer had mentioned.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Isaac replied, grasping Adama's hand.

"And you as well, if you'll follow me I'm sure we can find a comfortable place to sit and talk," Adama said.

"Of course commander," Isaac said. Adama realized he was one of the higher ranking members in the group. He still had no idea how their government was set up but Adama hoped to have some questions answered before the day was over.

He led them up to a meeting room where they sat down and come drinks were provided.

"Now, I'm sure you probably have some questions as we do," Adama said now that everyone was seated around the table.

"Yes, of course, we'll try to answer them as best as we can," Coronus said speaking up for the first time. "Commander David of the Griffin said you were looking for Earth, correct."

"Yes, do you have contact with them?" Adama asked.

"That is a complicated situation," Lady Cassiopeia stated, a bit hesitantly.

"I see," Adama said, wondering how complicated the situation was.

"It not a matter of knowing them, but a matter of diplomacy with them," Isaac said, giving some clarification to the situation, and hope to him.

"There has been some rather, unfortunate, incidents with them upon first contact," David said.

"Well, perhaps knowledge that the Cylons are behind us will convince them that peace among all humans is a must," Adama said.

"Cylons?" Lady Cassiopeia said. "Oh, yes, of course."

Adama glanced over at Apollo who shared the same look.

"You know of them?" Adama asked.

"Yes, we keep up to date with what's going on in the universe. It's been a bitter dispute to get involved or not," Coronus said looking over at Isaac. "Some of us do not wish to get involved."

"But the time is at hand where we can no longer sit back Isaac," Lady Cassiopeia said. The atmosphere took a rather dark turn as they appeared to look at each other.

"Yes, well, this isn't the place to discuss this, right," Isaac said looking pointedly at the others, who seemed to back down.

"As you say," Coronus said with a slight bow of his head.

Adama knew now something else was going on, but he had no idea what. He had hoped to exchange information about the Cylons, give them the important information about the deadly race that was probably so close behind the fleet. Their almost casual attitude about the Cylons seemed to distract him for a moment. He decided to try another tactic.

"You stated you left the Colonies years ago what happened?" Adama asked hoping to gain some information from the group about their history. It might prove useful in how to deal with them.

"Ah, yes, they were part of an expedition, who left the Colonies to explore. Our history states that their ship was damaged and they were forced to find a planet to land on and wait for rescue. However there was no rescue. They developed a society based on the Colonies, and they flourished. The ship held almost three hundred people back then. I like to think our society has grown nicely since then," Coronus said. Adama made a mental note to check what history they had on such events. It sounded quite plausible as many explorer ships were lost in the early days.

"From what I saw you technology is quite advanced," Apollo said.

"Thank you, we've taken some pride in that," Isaac said. "We've advanced quite a bit and probably have some different tech than the colonies now."

"Yes, that's true, but we've also been fighting an enemy that is a robot race," Adama said wondering how well their technology would be against such a race.

"Yes, the Cylons, a tragedy for sure," Isaac said so matter of fact that Adama wondered about the people in front of him.

"So why didn't you help out the Colonies?" Apollo asked.

"Ah, a complex issue, we had our reasons, that much you must understand," Conorus said.

"Then you know by not helping, the Colonies were destroyed," Adama said.

"Yes, that was discussed many, many times, but as we said before, there are things that you are not yet aware of, issues that we cannot reveal back to you yet," Issac said.

Adama felt frustrated by the answers. He wondered what type of people refused help in such dire situations.

"Will you help us now?" Adama finally asked. "We are all that's left of the Colonies."

He watched the four look at each other in silence before one of them finally spoke up.

"That, I think we can do, at least with supplies," Coronus said.

"And Earth?" Adama asked wondering if they should even continue on the way to the Thirteenth tribe.

"You might stop at our home world first," Lady Cassopeia said, speaking up as the others looked at her. "There you can pick up vital supplies, and we might be able to repair some of your ships."

"We might be able to do that," Adama said not wanting to get his hope up too much.

"Good, we look forward to entertaining your people," Lady Cassiopeia replied.

* * *

Cassiopeia stretched after listening in on the group. Normally she would not be involved but Apollo had mentioned having someone outside the normal group to judge reactions.

Cassie's background gave her a good idea of what people were saying by their body language and after watching them she felt uncomfortable with them. She also felt fairly sure they were hiding something very important as well. She could confirm that with Apollo and Starbuck later on when they were talking with Adama.

"Um, excuse me," a female voice said. Cassie turned to see the woman, Lady Cassiopeia standing beside her looking very unsure about something. "It's Cassiopeia isn't it?"

"Yes," Cassie replied, wondering what the woman might want of her. She spotted Starbuck nearby, and looked back at the woman, but not before noticing that she had looked over at Starbuck as well. The look the woman gave him was not the normal one that he usually got. This look had nothing to do with someone trying to get romantic with him, but something else that eluded Cassie at the moment.

"Would you be offended it I said you should take this, from one Socialite to another," the woman said.

"I don't do that anymore," Cassie replied, a bit stunned by the woman's knowledge of her background.

"Yes, but your skills at reading people are still very good, something we all share in common," she replied back. "You would honor me my accepting this small present."

Cassie glanced down at a small box that the woman held. "Um, sure," Cassie said taking the box.

"Thank you," she said then with a last look over towards Starbuck she joined the others who then walked away with Commander Adama.

"What's that?" Starbuck asked.

"I'm not sure," Cassie said looking at the box closely. She could see nothing unusual about it or even a way to open it up.

"We should probably have it checked just in case," Apollo said.

"Good idea, last thing we need is some sort of explosive device on board," Starbuck said.

"Or tracking device," Boomer said.

Cassie had to agree and followed the rest to check out the box.

* * *

Adama glanced up as Starbuck, Apollo and Cassiopeia walked into his office. The visitors had left, heading back to their ship to inform their people of the fleet's arrival.

"Come in, sit down," Adama said looking at the three of them knowing that they would be reporting on the meeting. He sat back waiting to hear what they would have to say.

"Did our visitors say anything when they left?" Apollo asked.

"Nothing that might reveal who they are," Adama said. "Did they say anything to either of you?"

"Well, not really, but Lady Cassiopeia gave me this," Cassiopeia said, placing a small box on the desk. Adama looked at it wondering what it might be.

"Dr. Wilker saw nothing in the scans to tell what it might be," Apollo said.

"The other strange thing, she said she was a Socialite like I was," Cassiopeia said.

"They do seem to know an awful lot about us, even if they have only been keeping track of us. Almost like they knew us," Adama said leaning back thinking about that statement.

"It's almost too much of a coincidence in my opinion," Apollo said. Adama felt he had to agree.

"Commander to the bridge," Tigh's voice interrupted.

Adama walked over to the communications. "Adama here, what's up?"

"Sir, you better come to the bridge, we've encountered something we've never seen before," Tigh's voice said filled with tension.

Adama sighed slightly wondering what had happened now. He glanced apologetically towards Apollo, Starbuck and Cassiopeia before standing and heading towards the bridge. He knew that the other three were right behind him as well.

Stepping onto the bridge Adama felt the confusion all around him. He looked over at Tigh who seemed to have a bewildered look on his face. Adama wondered might have caused that and made his way over.

"What's wrong?" Adama asked getting close enough to Tigh.

"Our scanners picked t up not long ago, we have no idea what it is," Tigh said. Adama noticed he never looked up from the scanner and looked down at the screen.

On the screen appeared something large headed right towards the fleet at an astonishing speed.

"A ship from our friends?" Adama asked.

"If it is, it's the largest ship we've ever encountered," Tigh said. "But there is something else as well, transmissions."

"By whom?" Adama asked.

"That's another problem, no specific source or code. It's like someone is sending a bunch of high traffic jibberish at us," Tigh said.

"Sound red alert," Adama said. The last thing he wanted was to be caught unaware of something. The Galactica went to red alert as Adama was bathed in a red light indicating the status of the ship. He watched as Starbuck and Apollo raced off towards the hanger.

Adama noticed by the scanner the 'ship' or whatever it was now was on top of them. He looked out the window hoping to see something.

"Sir, ships are vanishing," Athena said suddenly.

"What?" Adama asked. "Close blast shield."

Even as he said it the bridge was bathed in a bluish-white light temporally blinding him.

* * *

"Battlestar Galactica come in?"

…

"Battlestar Galactica, do you copy?"

The commander glanced down then at everyone on the bridge making sure that they were all right before responding to the call.

"Galactica to core command, we copy," Commander David said.

"Thank goodness, we were worried for a second."

David understood what they meant. "It's confirmed, the fleet is gone, they have fulfilled the history texts."

"Excellent, can you safely return to base?"

David glanced at the scanner one last time seeing that the time event was gone now. It was not the first time this had happened but they had seen enough to where they could avoid it.

"Yes," David said.

"Proceed back to base Galactica, Core Command is already making ready for war."

"Understood," David said. Now they could begin the continued war against the Cylons and an enemy named Baltar.

* * *

Adama waited a few microns as the light faded away to see what had happened. He glanced around the bridge noticing that everyone appeared all right even as the crew began their work to figure out what had happened.

"Status of the fleet," Adama said wanting an update. He watched as Athena glanced down at the scanner and expected to hear the worst.

"Um, all ships are accounted for," Athena said a bit perplexed.

"Sir, we're getting multiple requests about what happened, everyone appears confused," Tigh said.

Adama almost laughed at that. He had no idea what happened yet he was supposed to know. He wondered what he might say to the fleet.

"Sir, navigation is off," Omega stated.

"What?" Adama said wondering what might happen next.

"It's like all the stars in the universe shifted," Omega said.

Adama glanced down seeing for himself. Sure enough, everything had shifted according to the scanners. It made no sense to him. He had no idea what had happened or what he might say to anyone else. He turned at a shriek from Cassiopeia.

Everyone on the bridge focused on her to see the box now glowing in her hands. Adama had no idea what might come next but prepared himself for anything. A second later a holographic image of Lady Cassiopeia appeared in front of Cassie.

"Hello, Cassiopeia, that sounds strange to me seeing how I'm named after you," Lady Cassiopeia said. "I know, it's strange, but if this image is appearing as our history tells us, then you are on the bridge of the Galactica after it and the fleet went back in time."

Adama blinked slightly stunned at what he heard before the hologram continued.

"More precisely one thousand eight hundred and seventy six yehrens into the past. The event you went though is known to us but not you. It's an area unstable in space and time. It might throw you forward, back or somewhere else in the galaxy. The Galactica and the fleeing survivors from the Colonies were thrown back in time."

Adama glanced around seeing a lot of disbelief in the faces of the crew.

"I can tell you that we have survived, and prospered. I must give you one final warning though, not to interfere with the development of Earth or the Colonies. The thirteenth tribe abandoned all technology and history when they arrived so they will not know you. The planet you are approaching is rich with life and will become our new homeworld. I wish we could have talked more but time did not allow that. Do not worry, we have not forgotten what happened to you and your flight. Our military has been built and prepared for the upcoming war and if Baltar is caught, he will be tried for treason."

With that the box stopped glowing and the figure of Lady Cassiopeia disappeared. Adama also knew that the only way to know if what they had been told was the truth was to head back to the colonies. However such a trip would take yehrens to complete.

"Sir," Tigh's voice said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes," Adama said turning to Tigh.

"We have a planet on our scanners, it can support life for sure," Tigh said.

"All right, tell the council I wish to speak with them, and send a patrol down of the planet's surface," Adama said. "Navigation, check our history of the stars to see if what we heard was correct."

He watched the crew carry out his orders. He pondered how to explain this to the council and if they would accept settling here. So many questions and yet, he felt that if what he had been told was true, they would survive and be stronger when humankind encountered the Cylons again.

It almost felt frightening to know that they could settle down in peace. It also saddened him to know that he had to pass along the knowledge with orders to not interfere. He wondered how long they had been tracking the Galactica? Were they aware of when it was constructed the role it would undertake in history?

"Commander," Omega's voice said. "Calculations complete with navigation, it appears confirmed, one thousand, eight hundred and seventy-six yerhans into the past."

Adama nodded with that confirmation. It changed everything.

"Sir, the Council is assembled," Tigh said.

"Let me know the results of the patrol of the planet," Adama said. He turned and walked off the bridge knowing that they were starting a new page in their history. One that would take them in a very different direction than any had imagined when they started the voyage.

End


End file.
